


A Confession..?

by Whatisthistrxsh



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 12:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatisthistrxsh/pseuds/Whatisthistrxsh
Summary: Subaru is struggling.He wants to tell Hokuto how he feels; yet something keeps messing him up.He struggles for the week.





	A Confession..?

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty old.
> 
> Either way, here's some hokkebaru, which is pretty generic but I really do love this ship.

-> Monday.

"Hokke, wait-" Subaru held his arm out quickly, latching onto the raven-haired male.

Hokuto turned around immediately, looking a bit confused. "Yes, Akehoshi?"

"Um-" Subaru seemed to shrink under his gaze. He wasn't sure what had gotten into him, but almost any look that Hokuto gave him made him feel like he was underwater. "H-Have a nice walk home." Was all he ended up saying that night.

"Hm? Oh, yes, you too." A small smile was planted on Hokuto's lips as he was released from Subaru's grip and turned away from him.

-> Tuesday

"Hm, Hokke, hold on, please." Subaru grabbed a hold of Hokuto's sleeve in an attempt to stop him. It did.

"Yes, Akehoshi?" He turned his gaze over to the orange hesitantly.

"Um.." Oh, great. Shbaru had forgotten about 90% of what he was going to say. How lovely. "Forget it, Hokke.. stay safe!" He let go, giving Hokuto a childish grin as he turned away.

". . . yes, alright."

-> Wednesday

Today, Hokuto was hesitant on walking home with the orange that day. He found that Subaru can act like himself for the entire day, then have what looked like a nervous breakdown right afterwards. Be it what it may, Hokuto still decided to walk with Subaru.

It went accordingly.

"H-Hokke!" Right at the turning point of their homes, where Subaru usually tends to try and confess, it all went how Hokuto anticipated it would. Subaru grabbed his arm and planted himself right under him, having to look up with this pair of cascading blue eyes. Now what was this, a *cursi romance anime?

Hokuto tried not to sound irritated. He really did, but it still sounded like he didn't want to be here. "Yes, Akehoshi." He stared down at the male poker faced.

"I.. I.. hm.." Yup, exactly. "N-Nevermind, Hokke. Bye!" Subaru let go of Hokuto's arm and grinned, though he was blushing.

"Mhm, yes, bye." He quickly pat Subaru's head and skkrt skkrt skkrted away.

-> Thursday

'If not today, then tomorrow," Subaru continued to remind himself as he sat through each class that day, feeling more and more nervous as he considered what he might say.

Maybe a quick, 'Hokke, I like you,' but then it would be too little for so much time.

Then he considered the, 'I'm dying and I'm in love with you,' approach to the whole thing, but tossed it out of his mind.

By the time he came up with what he should definitely not say, he was already at the cross of their streets.

Hokuto had already started to go his own way. He wanted to avoid what would, inevitably, happen.

"Wait up, Hokke," Subaru called, holding onto Hokuto's sleeve.

Now he was not trying. Hokuto was irritated and confused, and these feelings were not the power couple that he would have liked at the moment. "What is it, Akehoshi?"

"You're... uh... y-you're.." Subaru dragged out the syllables, trying not to sound like a fucking dumbass for once. "Y-You might g-get kidnapped, s-so I want to say bye!" Subaru pulled Hokuto into a big embrace.

If Hokke were to say that this was the most idiotic thing that Subaru had ever done, he would be lying. But this is one hell of a close one. "I'm not sure who would like me, but thank you for the consideration, Akehoshi." He smiled, then backed away from the hug and continued to go home.

Subaru felt like he had ruined his chances more than he had originally.

-> Friday.

This day was a bit different from the rest. Instead of clutching onto Hokke's arm, the shorter male decided to grab his hand. That action took almost all the confidence he had. "Hokke-"

"What do you want, Akehoshi? Please be frank with me." Hokuto was done with this sHit already.

"Hokke, I think that-that you're really g-good at being an idol, a-and I don't think that Trickstar would be wh-where it is now without you, Hokke, and I-I think that that's where I-I kinda g-got to liking you b-because y-you're just really really good at everything, I-I think, and s-still stay a shiny person all through and through, s-so I think that I might really l-like you, Hokke!" Subaru had yelled this all into Hokuto's ear in a breath. Well at least Hokke couldn't say that he hadn't heard him.

"... so that was it?" For the most part, Hokuto seemed unfazed by it all. Even the yelling.

The orange simply nodded, not wanting to say anything else in case it would make him run the hell away.

"Hm, other than you being irritating at times, I think I like you, too." Hokuto smiled softly, his features seeming to soften as well.

"H-Hokke!" Subaru began to cry, tears staining his cheeks.

"Hm?"

Subaru wrapped his arms around Hokuto's neck and hugged him tightly, pecking his cheek in the process.

".. Akehoshi, I still need to get home-"


End file.
